A Night Out
by Noevelle3
Summary: Castle invites everyone out for drinks after a tuff case, after everyone leaves it's just him and Kate what will happen. Please Review :
1. Chapter 1

After a busy day on the job catching their criminal, making sure justice was taken care of, Everyone in their immediate family of the 12th precinct decided so go out and have a little fun, kick back and just relax.

Rick Castle had thrown out the idea of course, in the process getting a famous eye role from the detective Kate Beckett he'd been shadowing for the past three and half years.

"So…everyone lets head down to the old Haunt?" he raised his eye brows excited to finally be finished with the case, "Drinks on me!" He joked, because he was indeed the owner of the bar. As everyone made there way to the elevator Detective Javier holts to a stop, "Yo! I'll be right there, I'm gunna' go get Lanie see if she wants to come."

Everyone smiled knowing him and Lanie, the ME, have been trying to patch up their relationship for the past couple of months. Castle whispered something to Ryan in the elevator which made everyone giggle, making Javier give Castle the death stare. "Not cool bro!" He threatened him as he walked away to go get the ME.

Kate looked at Castle and smiled as they all sat down in their usual booth, he looked so happy it made her heart melt with joy. "Who would have known Baxter would have been our guy." Kate bringing up the case again. Everyone laugh Ryan raising his glass "Too being the best detectives New York has ever had!…. Even you Castle" He said with a smirk, everyone laugh and tipped their glasses off to each other. Castle caught a glimpse of Kate's eyes on him, before he could set his eyes on her she looked away with pink rising in her cheeks. Castle couldn't help but smile a little, but dropped it before anyone could see it.

Lanie decided to order a round of shots for everyone to kick off the night to a good start. They all told stories through out the evening cutting loose, laughing and messing with each other, just enjoying the company of everyone there. Once it started to reach about 12:00 Javier decided it was time for him to go home, he offered Lanie a ride home she accepted awkwardly noticing everyone staring to see her answer.

Ryan then got up "Well I've had a few to many, I think I'm going to head out as well, see you guys tomorrow." He said walking off and then turned around "Oh and Castle thanks for the drinks" He said with a smile turning back and walking out the door.

Rick and Kate smiled at Ryan leaving and then turned to each other noticing they were the only two left.

"And then there were two" Castle said with a chuckle.

Kate gave him a smile. "I'm glad we finally all got to hangout, I feel like we haven't in so long…" She paused a moment and grinned to herself "I hate to admit it but I enjoyed your company tonight to" She looked up at castle with a hint of humor in her eye. Castle pretended to be offended "Oh come on I'm not 'THAT' bad." he joked.

Kate joked back " Eh…" She let out a laugh as he pouted.

"Kidding." Beckett smiled at him. Kate thought to herself 'I've had a few too many myself' feeling a little buzz coming on over her, she didn't mind though she was happy, plus Castle wasn't much better smile like a goof ball a hint of laziness to his eyes.

"one more round?" He finally broke their stare. Kate debated in her head whether it was a good idea to drink anymore knowing she had to get up early the next morning.

"Eh, what the hell." She said agreeing to his offer. He smiled and called over their waiter. "One more round for the lady and myself" he said looking back at Kate. Kate raised an eye brow "Really Castle the 'lady' ." Castle just shrugged it off "would you rather me say man?" He said sarcastically, with his old boyish grin on his lips.

Beckett just rolled her eyes "We have a comedian in the house tonight, don't we." Testing him with her eyes but couldn't help a smile. Rick just let out a laugh before he could say anything slick back, their waiter was back with their shots. Kate took a deep breath "I don't know if this is such a great idea, I need to drive home."

"I can always drive you home?" He offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah cause your in such a better state then me to drive?" Kate said chuckling.

"Touché" Rick rubbed the back of neck debating also as to drink the shots or not. Then he hit his far head with the palm of his hand in realization of something "Why don't we just take a taxi home!" Beckett did the same motion as him hitting herself in the head

"Wow, why didn't I think of that."

Castle was surprised to hear no sarcasm in her response. "So we're taking the shots" He said excited, a grin spreading across his face. Kate gave him a cheeky smile "Calm down Castle your face is about to burst if you smile any harder" She said laughing, then answered "Yeah let's just get this round over with, we should be heading out soon."


	2. Chapter 2

After about five shots later, they were both feeling the affects of the alcohol taking over, their face's were turning red from it going threw their veins, they could feel the heat radiating from their skin.

"Beckett I knew you could drink, but damn!" He said with a surprised smile on his face.

Kate looked down and grinned

" Lanie warned you that I could take you on!" She chuckled out.

Castle couldn't help his lips turn into an even bigger grin. 'damn, I must look like a fool.' he thought to himself while looking at her.

"Damn I really don't want to go to work tomorrow." She let out with a sigh.

"Why detective Beckett I thought you were all work and no fun." He teased her with a cocky smirk.

"Oh shut up Castle, you know I'm fun" Kate said looking up to him with a seductive stare and a flirtatious smile.

'Oh she's cruel' Castle thought while trying to keep control from jumping her from across their booth, kissing her.

"I can imagine" Rick finally said looking straight into her eyes with lust.

Kate looked away to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck. Although not aware that her face is already flushed with pink from the alcohol.

They were both taking in the affects, when Castle finally suggested they head home.

"Wow, I did not expect getting this drunk." Castle said as they made their way out of the bar, laughing at how dumb he must sound.

For some one who can hold her liquor Kate was not any better.

"Damn Castle, I don't think we're gunna' be able to make it home" She said stumbling into him her hand on his chest, laughing as they walked side by side. Rick put his arm around her shoulder to keep her from falling.

"I can walk fine Castle!" Kate tried convincing him breaking away from his hold and tried walking a straight line in front of him, failing miserably non the less. Rick caught her again before she could stumble into the street.

"Whoah! Hang on there!" He said as he pulled her into him. Kate laughed at her clumsiness.

"Clearly I was wrong" she laughed a little more. Even though drunk Rick enjoyed this side of Kate, she was letting free of any worries and letting him actually help her for once.

They walked together her leaning into his hold with her right arm wrapped around him, like when they were undercover trying to save Espo and Ryan.

The icy air hitting their hot skin, sobering them both up a little, at least enough to walk with out being in any danger. Kate finally broke the soothing silence.

"It's only 12:20" She said as she looked at her fathers watch on her wrist. "Wanna' come in for a little?" she said as they made their way in front of her apartment building.

Both not even realizing that they walked all the way to her place from The Old Haunt.

Rick laughed "I didn't even noticed we walked this far…But yeah I can come in, it's freezing outside might as well get warmed up a bit." He said trying not to slur his words. Kate bit her bottom lip and smiled. When they reached her front door she offered him some wine.

"Even though I'm probably past the point of being highly intoxicated" He paused for a moment and laughed.

"How can I deny a drink from my wonderful partner" He said with a crinkle of happiness to his eyes. Kate noticed that she hasn't seen Castle look at her like this in a long time, in warmed her heart.

Kate smiled as she made her way to her kitchen.

Coming back to the couch with two glasses of red wine she handed one to Castle and sat beside him. They both noticed how comfortable they were just enjoying a glass of wine together, which made Kate become a little nervous. 'Why does this feel so natural' she thought to herself sipping on her wine, laughing at a humorous comment Castle made about her not being able to walk earlier.

"Okay yeah, I couldn't walk as well as I thought I could!" She admitted in defeat.

Rick couldn't help but crack up at the memory. He tried to get himself together waving his hand out shaking his head trying to stop the laughter.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY" He practically yelled out trying to hold back the tears of laughter choking him.

"It's just I've never seen you like that before.. You have to admit it was hilarious!" He said as he whipped away a tear coming from the corner of his eye. Kate felt embarrassed but laughed along with him.

"Oh cause you were SO much better" She said giggling to herself. Castle almost stopped laughing, from the shock of actually hearing Beckett giggle.

"Oh my god! Are you 'actually' giggling?" He said surprised but amused all at the same time.

Kate's giggling went to a sudden halt.

"What! No!" She tried to deny it, but knew she was caught. She saw this look in Castle's eyes that screamed that he wasn't going to let this go.

" I have never heard you giggle before Kate." Castle was so amused, and he oddly felt accomplished. He smiled to himself.

Kate gave him the death stare which always worked under the influence or not.

"I deffinatly did NOT giggle Castle, Don't flatter yourself." She said trying to keep her death stare up.

This seemed to make Castle more amused.

"Oh really? What do you call this?" He tried to do his best impression of her giggle.

'Oh my god, he's actually making fun of me!' Kate thought to herself 'He has to be wasted.'

"Oh Shut up Rick!" She went to go hit his chest but he caught her hand before she could.

He held her hand, not realizing it.

"I'll shut up once you admit 'I Richard Castle made thee Detective Kate Beckett giggle!'" His smile almost immediately dropped once he saw Kate's face.


	3. Chapter 3

She was eyeing Castle's hand on hers. Her face the same as it was the night when he took her hand to demonstrate the movements he had made on their temporary dog Royal, it felt like that moment anyway.

Kate kicked herself in the ass 'mentally' for over reacting to him grabbing her hand. 'What's wrong with you! It's not like you've never held the guys hand before' she looked back to the night about two weeks ago, when his mother had invited her over to the little play she had put together at Castle's loft, that night she had grabbed his hand with no problem, in fact she realized that she was very fond of grabbing his hand voluntarily. She wanted to smile to herself looking back at that night, but she fought the smile tucking it behind her lips because there was no time for that when she had just ruined a perfectly good moment between them. She tried to think of something that would easily get them back on the care free path they were just on. She finally looked up to Rick.

His eyes grew helplessly scared. He was so worried she would make him leave right then and there, frightened that he might have crossed one of her invisible lines that they were always tip toeing around anyway. Rick closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kate I di-…" He was surprisingly cut off.

"No Rick don't be…" Her eyes had a warm tint to them "Just caught me off guard, that's all" She smiled at him, her eyes glossy from probably the alcohol, but damn did she look beautiful Rick starred at her in awe.

Beckett squeezed his hand to reassure him that everything was alright, that he hadn't ruined anything, didn't over step any dumb boundaries. She wanted to keep the night light, didn't want to think with her stupid brain that always battled with her heart with logic, her head and her heart were beginning to confuse each other anyway, so she decided to go against both of them and decided on acting on instinct and looking into her soul instead. She saw Rick's eyes lazy down once more, and his stiff body loosen at her words. 'Thank god' she thought to herself, couldn't fight back the grin that was tugging at her lips any longer.

Rick realized his eyes were drilling into hers in a sort of drunken gaze, he looked away immediately though, trying not to start up another moment. He laughed at himself, weird him NOT wanting to start a moment with Kate Beckett. Though Castle may not show it often, he has built his own walls inside towards Beckett, she isn't the only one afraid of getting hurt, and the three months after her shooting didn't exactly make him feel very confident in their partnership. In fact it kind of made him feel like something was lost in his feelings towards her, not that he didn't love her anymore! No!… that could never happen, he would _Always _love her no matter what happened, but his heart grew some sort of shield around it those past three months he'd waited for her to call, he had lost his warmth towards her. He tried fighting the warmth he had once she came to his book signing that heated afternoon, he had every right to be angry, hell more than angry he was pissed about what she did to him! But after she explained herself a little better when they made there way towards the swings, he began to forgive her, not enough to fully let her back into his heart, no, he was easy, but not THAT easy. When she told him how she had these _walls_ built up inside her, he knew what she was talking about, she was talking about the walls blocking her heart. Even after the talk at the park that day, he still kept his guard up, making sure he didn't let her in fully. He didn't know if she noticed though, that he wouldn't smile as warmly at her, he wouldn't try to flirt with her as much. Sure there was a flirt here and there, but nothing like how they use to tease each other, that was…until tonight. He was letting his guard down because well, he was drunk…plus it didn't help that she was giggling with him and looking at him with those…those eyes that he adored so very much.

Rick felt Kate's hand land on his knee cap making him shudder out of his day dream, he felt the sparks flying threw his body at the touch. 'Damn her!' he thought to himself. He looked up at her and studied her for a moment, how can a women be so gorgeous and so _extraordinary_ all at the same time, he was in a lose of words for her beauty.

"Rick, I really had a great time tonight." her smile was inviting.

Rick was taken back again, 'not only is she looking at me with so much… dare I say it but so much _love_, but also now she's calling me 'Rick_'? _I mean sure it's my first name and all, but she NEVER calls me by my first name unless I'm in trouble or… well, when we're having a moment. DAMN! There she goes again with these moments, how am I suppose to hide my love for her when she is doing all of this? He couldn't help himself though.

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad you decided to come out tonight" placing his hand over the one she had put on his knee, letting the warmth travel from his guarded heart to his eyes, a small but loving smile creeping up upon his lips.

Kate noticed this look right away because he hasn't looked at her like that since… since she can't even remember, maybe since the first time they saw each other again in the hospital, she couldn't recall, but she did know one thing, she missed that look a lot more than she thought she would. Normally she would be scared to see him looking at her with such passion in his eyes, but instead it made her feel warm inside…

**HEYYY kids! So, I hope you guys are loving this as much as I am writing it :D . ANYWHO, Don't know when more will be written, but I'll make sure I keep writing fast for all of you! I really appreciate the Reviews and the peeps who favorite this story! Anyway, best be scooten, hope you liked this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

What now? What do they do now, just starring into each others eyes, not knowing whether to pursue something tonight, or just break away.

Rick let's one more second pass and blinks the gaze away from her, trying to constrain himself, at least a little. Kate couldn't help the puzzled look that crossed her face once she saw Rick look away again.

'What the hell is he doing, isn't this what he wanted?' Kate began to grow scared, what if he doesn't want her anymore, what if he's finally figured out he can do better.

Cursing to herself in her head for getting this drunk, this emotional, whether he could tell or not, she wanted to cry right there, didn't care if he could see.. Okay, of course she cared if he saw her cry, she was suppose to be a strong, kick ass detective, she was suppose to be able to

'_hold the weight of the world on her shoulders'_.

So she held in any over dramatic tears that were itching at her eyes.

"Kate…" Rick started speaking, pulling Beckett completely out of thought.

"I think I should head home." He tried saying with a sincere smile.

Rick wanted to bang his head into a wall, 'Hell come on man, get your self together! You WANT to leave…..right?'

Trying to convince himself that staying there would be a bad idea, but when he saw her eye's darken with hurt at his words, his heart couldn't help but plummet straight down to his stomach.

He needed to fix the look in her forest colored eyes, he needed to say something! Anything!

"I mean….. it's almost 1:30, you do have work tomorrow, don't want you to be exhausted." His eyes widened as he said it, trying to be convincing, pleading for her not to be hurt.

Kate shaking her head, trying to push away to emptiness she felt at that moment.

"No, yeah! Yeah… You're right, it is late." She tried to make her words lose from all the pain she felt.

But if she knew Castle, and she did, she knew that he could see straight threw her.

"Can I use your bathroom before I go?" He asked already getting off the couch, all but too eager.

Kate blinked trying to fight the lump in her throat.

"Ye-yeah" She shuttered out.

Trying to calm down all the nerves inside her stomach and head at that moment. Castle weakly smiled at her and stumbled a little towards the bath room. Once he'd finally got inside the private area, he physically slapped him self trying to whack away all his nerves running threw his alcohol infested veins. He looked at himself in the mirror, his vision terrible from being wasted. He turned on the faucet to her cream marble sink, cupping his hands under the water until they filled with the cooling H2o he needed, he bent down and splashed the water on his face.

When he toweled down his face he looked at himself again in the mirror.

"Come on Richard, make this right." he whispered to himself, making sure she couldn't hear.

He took a moment before he exited the bathroom, finally making his way back into her living room, she stood by the couch looking nervous. There was something else across her face but he couldn't make it out from where he was. Inching his way towards her he decided it was time to man up, even if he was drunk and would probably make a fool of himself, or regret it later, he didn't care anymore.

"Kate, what's wrong?" He needed to start asking to hard questions, the one he knew he would probably never ask sober.

Beckett straightened up trying to mask her feelings.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong?" She asked trying to seem oblivious.

Rick wasn't letting her get away with it though.

"I mean…" Taking a step forward "What's wrong." He looked at her stern.

She was flustered, what was she suppose to say?

'Everything's wrong because you don't want me anymore.' No, that wasn't an option in their situation. It didn't help that she was under the influence though, she was a bit more up front when she was. Not able to hold back her word vomit.

"I have no Idea what…" But he cut her off before she could finish her terribly acted out lie.

"Oh don't give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about." He softened his voice once he began to speak again.

" Kate… I'm not leaving because I want to." His voice had so much meaning in it.

Kate felt daring and was honestly curious to why he really was leaving, so said what would make him continue.

"Then why are you, Rick." She sounded so desperate.

Castle was surprised she actually wanted him to continue, normally at this point she would have bottled up completely.

"This…this situation, it's…" he sighed on the words leaving his mouth. "complicated."

"What situation?" She tried schooling her features to be calm, because inside she was terrified to what he was about to say. 'thank goodness I have some liquid courage' She thought to herself.

Rick was appalled that she would act like she has NO idea what he was talking about, how could she do that. Didn't she know, that this was as terrifying for him as it was for her?

'I know she can be cruel but, damn.'

"I should just go." He said, so hurt and furious by her, he couldn't push away his feelings when he was under the influence.

**So! Okay I'm really confused on what I'm going to make happen. I don't want to make it a fight fight BUT, It seems like the only way! Lol. Well maybe, idk, gosh I'm confuzzled. Anyway! Please keep reading! Well unless you haven't taken a liking to this, in that case I apologize. XD Review and all that other good stuff if you DO enjoy this story! **


	5. Chapter 5

Kate grabbed Castle's arm as he passed by her to leave her presence, making him stop right in his tracks.

"Rick…" She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. "Wait."

Castle was taken back by Beckett's movements, catching him completely off guard. He still wasn't going to let her off easy though.

"Why Kate?" His eyes dancing from each sides of her eyes, drunken heat burning into her eyes from his.

"Why should I wait? so you can kick me out instead?" He tugged his arm out from her hold.

"No thank you, not tonight." He said with a sarcastic twist to his tone, making his way to her front door.

Beckett glared at him 'Oh what a jack ass!' She thought to herself, ignoring the fact that he was most likely right about what he had just said.

"You know what Castle, that was a really low blow!"

She yelled at him before he could open the door. He turned around, his head tilted to the side, anger and confusion washing over his expression.

"Why! because you know it's true?"

He shot at her, knowing it would make something snap in her brain. This is what he needed though, he needed to see if she would have something in her to make him stay.

She rolled her eyes at him anger and hurt spilling out over her face, mostly hurt.

"You know what Castle! Leave, see if I care!" She said crossing her arms like a child throwing a temper tantrum, leaning all her weight to one side of her body.

"I **know** you don't care whether I go or stay, so might as well."

Castle started to open the door wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. Before he knew it, Kate's hand had slammed the door shut before he could open it any further. He looked at her hand on the door and led his drunken gaze ponder across her arm until he finally reached her face. It wasn't until he spotted her eyes though, that he felt the guilt crash over him.

Kate could feel her eyes start to cover with a shield of water as she slammed the door trapping Castle; so they could finish this much needed conversation; more like argument, but either or, they needed it.

"Richard Castle, How dare you think for ONE minute that I don't care!"

she tried shouting at him, failing miserably, sounding more like a 13 year old boy going through puberty because of the tears she was fighting from falling out her eyes, losing the battle anyway. Though she felt the warm salty tears start to trickle down her cheeks, she still managed to try and place her hands on his face.

Rick shuttered away from her touch though, pulling her hands away from his face holding them to keep away.

"Kate…" He shut his eyes, holding back his own set of water works.

"How…how am I suppose to believe you? What are you giving me that tells me you care that I leave?" He opened his eyes to search in her eyes for the truth.

At this point Castle just wanted to get home, lay his head down on his pillow and pass out; didn't want Kate to break his heart anymore than she already has, but it didn't look like that was going to be happening.

Kate looked as if in a loss for words. She was to a certain extent but she did have three meaningful words in her mind that would change everything in their relationship.

Since she was stupid enough to get them into this situation in the first place by bringing him up to her apartment highly intoxicated, she thought to herself 'eh, what the hell', as if this wasn't going to revision everything they have grown to know between them.

"Because Rick…. for crying out loud…." She ran her hand through her wavy brunet locks, giving herself the time to get the strength to say what was to change everything.

"I'm in love with you!" She finally got out, tears still streaming down her face.

"and I know this is going to make you leave anyway but…. I know you love me to…" She whipped the now puffy bags underneath her wet eyes.

"Rick…I remember everything… from Montgomery's funeral…" She took a deep breath as if her last.

"I remember the gun shot.. I remember you tackling me and… and I remember you telling me you loved me…" She couldn't face him after revealing everything she just had. Kate stood there looking down at her hands, not even really able to make out what they were because of the amount of tears covering her vision.

Rick stood there, solid as a rock. Tears about to topple over the edges of the rims of his doleful eyes. He kicked himself though to say something, anything.

"Why….Why would you keep something like that from me?" his damp cheeks not drying, because the river of aqua that was rushing down his face.

Kate's heart was splitting in half witnessing the man she loves blubbering like a baby, knowing she was the cause of it all. The only thing she wanted to do at that moment was comfort him, squeeze him to her and bring him to her bedroom to cuddle with him until they pass out in each others arms. But that wasn't going to happen not now, not ever…

That is, unless she fixes this and makes him understand what her intensions were. Make him understand that everyday she was away from him those three months during that dreadful summer, was one of the hardest things she's ever had to do. Make him know that she loved him and that he meant the world to her.

How was she suppose to do that though, when he is breaking down right in front of her, while in the process she can hardly even keep herself together as it is.

'This is going to be a long night' She thought to herself before she began explaining her heart out to him…

**Why the hell am I up right now? Oh yeah, because I felt bad that I haven't written lol. So yeah I hope this chapter is alright, considering the fact that I'm about to pass out. NIGHT peeps, I'll write more soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

She reached out and held his arms for at least some type of comfort, she couldn't just stand there and watch him break down in front of her. She's never in the four years they've known each other, ever seen him like this. This wasn't the carefree, childish Richard Castle she's grown to know, no, this was a man being crushed by the woman he loved so very much.

He tried to shake out from her hold but grew weak from being drunk and crying. She wasn't letting him get out of her hold even if he did have the strength.

"Shh Rick..shhhh" She tried to sooth him, now her arms around him, her fingers running through his hair to calm him down.

Rick's face dug into the dip of her neck. Her hair soaking up all of his tears.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Her voice shaky, but could still hear the sincerity in it.

Castle lifted his head from where it laid and looked at her.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" His eye's holding so much pain. His tears finally subsided, leaving him with red irritated eyes.

Beckett hated to have to admit that she was scared of anything, but right now it wasn't about her; no, it was about the man that she loved and adored so much. The man that was now in her arms a mess because of a lie that was so important to both of them.

"Because… because I was scared…" She paused swallowing to get rid of her tears

"…I was scared to face the truth, at the time." She studied his eyes. He did the same mirroring her.

Rick cleared his throat

"And what was the truth Kate?" His eyes burning into her soul at that moment.

She cursed to herself 'why did we have to get drunk tonight?' so angry that she was all emotional and vulnerable, but it was too late to step back now.

"That I could be… loved by someone that means the world to me.." She said wanting to fiddle with her fingers, but couldn't because they were currently preoccupied with his hair and upper arm.

"Rick it was all just too much at the time, I had to deal with the fact that I had just been shot. I didn't want to bring you into my problems, I didn't want you to see…." she stopped not wanting to carry on, her eyes beginning to water again, she bit her lip stopping it from trembling.

Castle egged her on though.

"You didn't want me to see what, Kate?"

his voice was soothing, a little more raspy then normal because of all the crying, but non the less soothing.

Kate looked in the distance but brought her eyes back to meet his, tears gently falling down her rosy cheeks.

"I didn't want you to see me" She closed her eyes giving herself a second to recoup causing more tears to crash down her face.

"Weak…" She finally got out and looked down, not wanting to see what he must think of her.

To her surprise, she felt his hand touch the bottom of her chin, lifting her face to look up at him.

"Kate you're not, nor ever have been weak" He said, while brushing his thumbs across each side of her cheeks to whip away the hot tears.

Beckett leant into his touch, closing her eyes. She needed this comfort, as much as she hated to admit it, she knew this is what she's wanted for the past four years. To just be held by him, let him comfort her in the way no other man has.

"You're anything but weak Kate… you're the most strong, _extraordinary,_ beautiful women I have ever met in my entire life."

Kate's eyes fluttered open to that, she couldn't help but smile. How could this man, this loving, caring, man child, stand here and compliment her after all she had just put him through?

"Aren't you mad at me?" Kate was so confused.

"Furious" He smiled at her and without any warning, pulled her lips to his.

The kiss was gentle, but held so much passion that it didn't need to be pushed. They broke their lips apart, looking into each others eyes.

"We should get drunk more often" Rick joked. Both smiled until he brought his lips to hers again.

**Okay I think that's how I'm going to end it. Tell me if I should continue or not! Idea's would be helpful if I should continue. Thanks again for everyone that IS reading lol!**


End file.
